


What Hurts You Hurts Me Too

by asymmetricaloblivion



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Caring Harry, Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Muggle Medicines Curing Wizards, Sick Draco, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:00:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28239600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asymmetricaloblivion/pseuds/asymmetricaloblivion
Summary: Draco finds himself really sick to the point he can't even speak. Harry does what anyone would do when they had a problem - tell Hermione.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Kudos: 49





	What Hurts You Hurts Me Too

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for my friend on a very short notice when she was feeling sick and wanted something to cheer her up. It's really short but it is still something that really did cheer my friend up. I was going to prolong the end but it ended up being rushed so I'm super sorry for that.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!  
> Amethyst <3

It had never been this bad. Yes, there were times when one of them was sick but it was when they were at school under the expert care of Madam Pomfrey and where magic was the answer to everything. One would lead the other lovingly to the Hospital Wing where they got cured instantly by Madam Pomfrey’s brilliantly executed Healing Charms. But they would still cuddle in the Hospital Wing dorm for the night because that was the only place they could sleep next to each other, what with being from different houses.

But now, today, when they were on vacation at Malfoy Manor, not being able to do magic as they were underage by just a few more months, it was inevitable that Harry was sick with worry about Draco being literally sick. Neither of them had still figured out how Draco became so violently ill all of a sudden. But what mattered now was Draco, who lay his head in the comforts of Harry’s lap, breathing raggedly as Harry threaded his fingers through Draco’s silky blonde hair, wincing from time to time as he felt his boyfriend’s scalp burn with the heat of his high fever.

Looking up through his drooping eyelids, Draco whispered, “It’s me who’s sick but why do _you_ look like you’re about to throw up?”, and laughed slightly followed by an immediate wince as laughing made his head, his blocked nose and his whole face hurt. Harry, who had cupped Draco’s face and aligned their foreheads as soon as he saw Draco wince, replied tenderly, “Nobody would know you were sick if they heard you talk, baby. Down-low on the sass, yeah?” and chuckled while Draco smiled sheepishly and closed the gap between their lips. But he immediately retracted and saw Harry pout in the cutest way possible.

“Hey!” Harry whined in pout. “I don’t want us both to get sick you know? If you get sick too, then who’ll take care of me?”, Draco questioned while making puppy eyes at Harry. “I will, my Prince Charming,” teased Harry and saw Draco’s face flush further than it already was. “But really though, why in Merlin’s name is your Manor located in the middle of nowhere where there aren’t even Muggle drug stores? And on top of that, your parents are out of the country and we can’t get word to anyone and even if we could it would take days and that’ll only get you sicker and…” Harry was stopped by Draco shushing him and his palm covering his blabbering mouth.

“It’s okay, Harry. You worry way too much. I’m fi- *cough* *cough* -fine.”, Draco managed to say weakly. “Oh baby! Please don’t say that. It’s my job to worry about you. I just hope Hermione figures out whether Muggle medicines work on you or not,” said Harry while glancing out the window. Draco had been sick for two days now and Harry’s first response was to send an Owl to Hermione explaining the whole situation and asking for help to cure Draco.

He had zoned out so much that he had missed the approaching white figure of Hedwig outside the window and had to be dragged back to reality by her incessant knock on the glass window. Both their faces lighted up at seeing Hedwig clutching a parcel with a letter attached to it. Harry gently lifted Draco’s head and readjusted him on the pillow next to them and sprang up to the open the window. He quickly closed the window to ward off the cold breeze, as Hedwig fluttered next to Draco. Harry went back to the bed while grabbing the box of Owl Treats on his way and gave some to Hedwig as he freed her legs from the package.

She fluttered away as soon as her legs were free and Harry shuffled next to Draco as he ripped open the outer cover of the package. Inside was a box on which was written in Hermione’s neat handwriting, “When will you ever read the letter first, Harry?” and both Draco and Harry laughed at that as Harry placed the box aside to pick up the letter and began reading it:

_“Dear Draco, I’m sorry to hear that you’re ill and I really hope the Muggle medication that I’ve sent will help you get enough of your strength back and maybe even cure you completely. I’ve researched a lot and I’m positive that the medication will not harm you even if it doesn’t do you any good. So, good luck on getting well soon Draco! And Harry, please administer the medications according to the dosage written on the medicines themselves. Draco should be okay after a night’s sleep and proper medication. Please take care and be safe._

_Love,_

_Hermione._

“Her intellect never ceases to amaze me!” Draco said aloud as he sat up. Harry smiled at him and nodded as he propped up some pillows near the headboard and helped Draco sit up properly. He went to bring a jug full of warm water which he placed on the bedside table and then set out to examine the box of medicines which could potentially help Draco be at least partially okay the next morning. He soon found the right ones and slowly made Draco swallow pills and drink syrups. Draco was disgusted by the medicines and kept whining constantly about how bitter the pills were and how awful the syrups tasted. Draco’s situation tugged at Harry’s heartstrings but he did not let it get to him and prioritized his boyfriend’s long-term health over his momentary discomfort.

“There! It’s over. And now we cuddle and sleep,” grinned Harry. “Bloody hell! How do Muggles stand that stuff? It was so _AWFUL_! I really hope they work just so I don’t have to take more of that disgusting stuff!” replied Draco pulling a face at Harry but still settling down to sleep. “Don’t be so sour alright? Awful as they might be, they’re still hopefully going to help you get better” said Harry as he slipped in next to Draco and pulled the duvet over the both of them. “Whatever”, grumbled Draco as he tucked himself into Harry’s chest. Harry simply smiled and kissed Draco’s temple and whispered, “Sleep well, baby!”

Draco’s eyes were hit with the blinding sunlight as soon as he opened them the next morning. He was feeling relatively light headed and all the pain in his body seemed to have completely gone. He slipped out of Harry’s hold and sat up. He was feeling much better compared to the previous night and shook Harry awake in excitement. “Harry! Look! I feel so much better now! Even my voice is back to normal! Oh, baby wake up!!!” Draco said aloud in his usual smooth voice. Harry jerked awake on hearing Draco’s voice that he had missed for the past two days. “Blimey! That’s amazing Draco!” said an excited Harry as he felt Draco all over for any signs of fever or discomfort. “Does your throat hurt? Do you still have a headache? Is your nose still blocked? Has the fever come down?” asked Harry as he ran his hands all over his boyfriend.

“Harry, stop, stop! I just said I’m okay. And to answer all your questions, no, no, no and yesss!” shrieked Draco as he hugged Harry, making them both fall back into the bed. They both burst into laughter and Harry hugged Draco back so tight that he poured all the emotions he was feeling into that one single gesture of love. “Ow! Harry! With the way you’re hugging me, I feel like my body pains are going to come back right this instant!” laughed Draco as Harry slowly let him go. Harry playfully shoved Draco on the chest and blushed. They just stared at each other as both of them simultaneously said, “I love you so much!”


End file.
